Arendelle Meets up with Corona
by PrincessAnnaSexual
Summary: This is a crossover story where The king, queen, Elsa and Anna of Arendelle goes to Corona for Rapunzel's wedding. The beggining of chapter one, doesn't sound like it at first, but it'll happen :) WARNING: HAS INCEST CONTENT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE INCEST, PLEASE DO NOT READ. INCEST WILL BE FINISHED IN CHAPTER THREE OR FOUR. Thank you for reading. (:
1. Chapter 1

"Anna, Anna! Wake up!" Elsa jumped on Anna's bed.

"What Elsa?" Anna said mumbling, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Anna, were going out today. Remember? We have to get ready!" Elsa shook Anna out of her sleep.

"Ugh Elsa. I'm so tired!" Anna groaned. "Come on!" Elsa said running out of Anna's room.

Anna got up and stretched while yawning. "_Why is Elsa so loud when she wakes me up?" _Anna gets out of bed and goes to her closet to find an dress to wear for the dance.

"Anna! what do you think of this dress?" Elsa ran towards to Anna's room, showing her dress. "Whoa Anna, you look beautiful!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Thank you! You look beautifuller! I mean, you don't look fuller, but-but more beautiful!" Anna said awkwardly. Elsa giggles lightly. "Thank you Anna. Now, come on! Let's go!" Elsa pulls Anna's hand, running out of the room. "_Wow.. Elsa's so pretty. I wish I was as pretty as her." _

Elsa and Anna went to say goodbye to their parents. "Bye mom, Bye dad!" Elsa and Anna said together excitedly.

"Let's go Anna!" Elsa pulling Anna again. "Wait Elsa! I forgot something!" Anna exclaimed, running back into the mansion.

"_Ugh, where is that crown?" _Anna was searching for her princess crown. "Ah, there it is!" grabbing the crown off her dresser.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna shouted while running out of the mansion. "Hey Anna! Come on now, were going to be late!" As Elsa pulls Anna's arm.

A limo pulls up to their beautiful, circular driveway. "Whoa!" Elsa and Anna said at the same time, with a surprised look on their faces. "Oh my gosh! A limo!" Anna shrieked. The King and Queen came out of the mansion, with a big smile on their faces.

"Mom? Dad? You did this for us?" Anna said with a big smile on her face. "Yes, of course honey. Anything for my daughters." The king said softly with a smile.

"Wow! Thank you mom and dad!" Elsa said excitedly. "Yeah thank you!" Anna also said excitedly. "You're welcome girls, now go. You're going to be late." The queen said assertively.

Elsa and Anna get into the limo and rolls the windows down. As the limo drives off, Elsa and Anna waves to their parents. The king and queen wave back with a huge smile on their faces.

While the limousine was driving to the dance, Elsa and Anna sat next to each other, holding hands.

"_Were alone. Finally for once. Without mom or dad checking up on us to see what were doing. I just want to kiss those lips so badly" _

"El-Elsa?" Anna stuttered. "Yes, Anna?" Elsa looked at her, with a small smile on her face. "Well, now that were alone.. I was wondering if I or we could uh.." Anna said shyly, until Elsa interrupted her with a kiss.

"Yes, we can." Elsa said while looking into Anna's eyes with a smile. Anna had a surprised look on her face. "_Whoa, she just kissed me. "She actually kissed me." _ "Anna? Are-are you okay?" Elsa said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah, I was just daydreaming I guess" Anna chuckles. Elsa giggles at Anna's cuteness. "So Elsa, you do like me _like _that huh?" Anna giggled with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up Anna!" Elsa giggled shyly, looking down while her face was getting red. There was a silence for a minute or two.

"Anna, do you want to kiss again?" Elsa said quietly while looking down. "Sure Elsa! I'm actually glad you asked." Anna giggles while looking at Elsa.

"Well?" Elsa said looking at Anna. Anna leans in closing her eyes. Elsa smiles while leaning into the kiss and kisses Anna. Elsa starts to feel up Anna starting with her leg. "_Damn, Elsa's hand is cold. It feels good. She's enjoying me. I should do something"_

Anna starts to feel up Elsa. She grabs Elsa's boob, while making out with Elsa.

"_Wow, Elsa has some nice boobs" _ Elsa moves her hands under Anna's dress, to her underwear, rubbing Anna's clit with her cold hand. Anna shuddered and starts to moan sexually. Elsa stops making out and looks at Anna with a smirk on her face.

Anna looks down at Elsa "El-Elsa, stop. Pl-Please." Anna said while moaning.

"Why, Anna? No ones around but us." Elsa said, continuing to rub Anna's clit. "I-I know Elsa. I don't want to cum and make my dress wet. Were going to a dance. Remember?" Anna said softly while moaning and gasping.

Elsa stops what she was doing. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm sorry Anna." Elsa said sadly.

"No, no, no don't be sorry, Elsa. You were just in the moment and you forgot." Anna said grabbing Elsa's hands, reassuring her.

Elsa smiled at Anna and held Anna's hands tighter. "Can we continue after the party? I was really enjoying you Anna." Elsa said.

"Of course! I was enjoying it too!" Anna squealed and kisses Elsa. Elsa goes along with it. "_My goodness, she has such soft lips!" _

The limousine pulls up to this gorgeous building. Elsa and Anna gaze at the building, then they look at each other with excitement. "Lets go Elsa!" Anna shrieked pulling Elsa out of the limo, causing Elsa to trip. "Ow Anna!" Elsa yelled in pain. "Oh sorry Elsa!" Anna frantically helping Elsa up. Elsa stands up, and fixes her posture.

"Are you alright?" Anna said with a worried look. "Yes, i'm okay now Anna. Thank you." Elsa said with a serious look on her face.

Elsa and Anna walk into the gorgeous building. The building was enormous. There was a huge chandelier in the middle of the building. The colors were quite beautiful too. The main color was a dark, royal purple. With a hint of pink, and dark blue. Elsa's dress matched to the dark purple and blue. Anna's dress matched with the pink and dark purple. Elsa's hair was braided, with dark purple flowers in the braid and with her princess crown. Her crown had a dark blue gem in the middle of it. Anna's hair was up, in a beautiful bun. It was braided first, then it was rolled up into a bun. Her bangs were were braided as-well. Anna's princess crown had a dark purple gem in the middle. Elsa and Anna were both beautiful. After all, they are the Princesses of Arendelle.

"_Whoa, this place is so beautiful." _

"So, this is a dance?" Elsa said softly to Anna. "It's warmer than I thought." Anna chuckled. Elsa nodded her head and agreed.

Anna was jumping up and down, excitedly. Elsa looked at Anna, with a smile. "Come on Elsa! Let's go find chocolate!" pulling Elsa again.

"Slow down Anna! Were going to bump into someone!" Elsa shouted while being pulled. Then they found chocolate on the tables where the snacks and food were set up. Anna looked at Elsa with a huge smile. Elsa looked back also with a huge smile on her face. They both grab a plate, and put the chocolate on the plate.

Elsa and Anna went to look for a table. They both sat down, and started to snack on the chocolate.

"Mmm! Man, this chocolate is so good!" Anna said while enjoying eating the chocolate. Elsa looked at Anna.

"Ahem.. Anna.. You have chocolate all over your face." Elsa giggled. Anna took out her pocket mirror and looked at herself.

"Oh my!" while wiping the chocolate off her face. "I certainly hope no one saw me like that!" Anna laughed awkwardly. Elsa laughed as-well. After they finished eating the chocolate, Elsa and Anna got up and went onto the dance floor.

"Elsa, come on. Dance!" Anna said loudly while she swayed her hips side to side. "Alright Anna, but i'm not going to dance crazy!" Elsa said while watching Anna dance.

Elsa joins with Anna, dancing. The music changed to a dance-along song. Anna joined everyone else, dancing rhythmically with them. "Elsa! Come here!" Anna shouted to Elsa. "No Anna! I'll just sit and watch you!" Elsa shouted back.

"Okay Elsa! Watch this!" Anna shouted while dancing and laughing. Elsa watched her little sister dance and giggled the whole time Anna was dancing. When the dance was over, Anna went over by Elsa, panting from the fast dancing.

"Are you okay?" Elsa chuckled. "Oh yeah! It's such a workout." Anna chuckled and said while panting. Anna sits down for a while.

"_I just want to fuck Elsa already. When will this dance be over? It's not even close to eleven o'clock!" _Anna sighed while in a deep thought. "Anna?" Elsa asked. "Anna!" Elsa shouted while Anna was in a deep thought.

"Oh! Sorry Elsa. I didn't hear you call me." Anna said. "Are you alright?" Elsa asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah! I'm alright. Just in a deep thought." Anna said softly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asked. "Yeah, i don't why not." Anna replied to Elsa, looking at her. Elsa grabs Anna's arm and walks out of the building.

They both sit down on the stairs that lead up to the entrance.

"So, what's bothering you Anna?" Elsa asked while looking at Anna in the eyes. "Oh it's not a big deal." Anna said while looking down at the concrete ground.

"Anna, please just talk to me. You know I won't judge you. You're my sister." Elsa said reassuring Anna. "Yeah I know Elsa. Thank you… Fine, I'll say it." Anna said still looking down at the concrete ground.

"I just… Want to fuck you. We can't ever do anything at home because mom and dad are always checking up on us. I just want some privacy with you." Anna admitted to Elsa.

"Oh Anna.. I understand how you feel. I wish for the same thing. Maybe we can have some privacy if we go somewhere other than home." Elsa replied to Anna.

Anna looked up at Elsa. "Really? But where?" Anna asked with a curious look on her face. "We can figure this out when we get home Anna." Elsa smiled.

"Okay Elsa. Thank you for understanding and being there for me. You're the best!" Anna smiled and hugedd Elsa tightly. Elsa hugged back tightly too, giving Anna a quick peck on the lips. Anna started to blush. Her face was getting red. Anna giggled.

"Alright Elsa, let's go home. I'm already tired of the party anyway." Anna said. "Okay Anna, sounds good with me" Elsa replied back to Anna. "Let's go home" Elsa said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna and Elsa were on their way home from the dance. They both were really quiet, barley said a word. Elsa and Anna just held hands and enjoyed their presence. When they both arrived home, the King and Queen were standing outside waiting for their daughters.

"Mom, Dad!" Anna and Elsa yelled out, in happiness. "Anna, Elsa!" The queen and king shouted in happiness.

The whole family were hugging each other. Then they walk inside into the mansion. "So girls, how did the dance go?" The queen asked Anna and Elsa.

"It was so beautiful! I had such a great night mom! thank you for letting me out!" Anna rambled in excitement.

"It was a great evening mother. It was really beautiful. They also served chocolate." Elsa said softly with a giggle.

"Awh girls, i'm glad you both had such a nice time! You should thank your father. He was the one telling me to let you guys go out for a night." The queen said, with a smile.

"Thank you daddy!" Anna said to the king in excitement. "Thank you, father." Elsa says politely, looking up at the king, smiling.

"You're welcome girls. I just want to let you both know, that I love you so much." The King said to Elsa and Anna.

"Aw dad, we love you too!" as Elsa and Anna hugging the King. "Now girls, go to bed. All of use as a family, are going to have a talk tomorrow about something important." The king said with a serious face.

"Okay dad, goodnight! Goodnight mom!" Anna said to her parents and runs off to her room.

"Goodnight father, mother." Elsa said softly and politely. "Goodnight Elsa." The king and queen said to Elsa, smiling. Elsa goes off to her room too.

Anna went to check the time on her alarm clock. '_3:17 AM' _ "_Oh my gosh, it's so late! But.. I can't fall asleep." _Anna frowned. Then Anna hears a quiet knock coming from her bedroom door. Anna gets up and goes to the door. She opens it slightly, to see who it was. It was Elsa. Elsa was looking at Anna, smiling.

"Hi Elsa, come in." Anna whispered so she doesn't wake up the king and queen. Elsa walked in and shut the door quietly.

"Elsa! I'm glad you visited me! It was getting lonely here." Anna said, smiling. "I was getting lonely too Anna." Elsa replied. Elsa walks over by Anna, and sits on her bed with her.

"So, Elsa.. Wheres the secret spot you were talking about earlier where we can get privacy?" Anna asked.

"We go to the north mountain." Elsa said. "Wait, the north mountain? That's so far from here though, Elsa." Anna said in concern. "Not really. I know a shortcut." Elsa replied with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, okay!" Anna giggled. Elsa giggled also.

"So, i've been wondering about what mom and dad has to talk about with us." Anna said to Elsa with a curious look on her face. "I've been wondering too. I hope it's nothing bad." Elsa replied with a concerned look.

"Oh, well. I'm going to go to bed now Elsa. Goodnight." Anna said while yawning.

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa replied. Elsa walks out of Anna's room and shuts her door quietly.

"_well, that didn't go as I planned. Oh well, tomorrow's a new day. What is so important that mom and dad has to talk about with Elsa and I." _As Anna thought while laying down on her bed with the covers over her.

Anna grabbed one of her favorite stuffed animals that she sleeps with every night. It was a worn out light brown teddy bear. It had sewn up holes and other holes that weren't sewn yet. The teddy bear's eyes were dark brown, a green pajama outfit on with a pillow on its hand. Anna loved that teddy bear because ever since she was a baby, it gave her a sense of comfort and feeling at peace.

Anna falls asleep.

The Next Morning…

"Anna! Anna! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" The king shouted from the other side of the bedroom door. *snoring* "Whaa..?" Anna says as she's waking up. "What's today?" She said to her father.

"The talk. Remember?" Her father implied. "Oh yeah.." Anna mumbled to herself while she's waking up. While Anna's waking up. She sees herself in the mirror. She noticed that theres a white streak in her hair.

"_Wha-What is that?" _ Anna thought to herself with a scared look on her face. "Uh.." She said. Anna brushes off the white streak that was on her hair. She gets dressed up, and goes downstairs to the table for breakfast with her family.

"Goodmorning dear!" The queen said to Anna. "Hi mom." Anna said softly since she's so tired from staying up till 3:30 AM in the morning.

"Anna, dear? What is that white streak on your hair?" The queen said, with a very concerned look on her face. "I don't know. I woke up this morning and.. I just saw it on me when I looked in the mirror." Anna replied.

"Oh, well. That's strange." The queen said and brushed it off.

Elsa came downstairs for breakfast. She was dressed up as-well. "Hi Elsa!" Anna said excitedly. "Hi Anna." Elsa replied with a smile.

"hello, Elsa." The queen said to Elsa. "hello mother." Elsa replied as she was sitting down at the table.

The king sat down t the table as-well. The queen came to the table and sat down.

"Okay Elsa, Anna." The king said sternly. Elsa and Anna were listening to him.

"What do you think of coming with your mother and I to your cousin, Rapunzel's wedding?" The king said, smiling.

"Wait, so is Rapunzel also a Princess?" Anna asked the king. "Yes she is. She was the lost princess. But your Aunt and Uncle has her back now and they're a happy family again. I'm so happy fro my sister. She was heartbroken when Rapunzel was kidnapped. I hated to see her upset." The king said softly.

Anna, Elsa and the queen look at him with sadness in their eyes. The queen rubbed the kings back, to reassure him.

"Ahem.. Anyways, would you like to come with us girls?" The king asked, changing his mood from sadness, to happiness.

"I'm in! I can't wait to meet my cousin!" Anna shouted with excitement. "Elsa?" The king asked.

"I would love to meet my Aunt, Uncle and my cousin father." Elsa said, smiling.

"Great! We leave tomorrow!" The king said with a big smile on his face.

"OH jeez! I'm going to go pack now!" Anna shouted while running upstairs to her bedroom.

"I'll go pack up also." Elsa said getting up from the table. The king and queen were happy to have their daughters go to their niece's wedding.

"I'll go call my sister and let them know." the king said to the queen. "Sounds good." the queen replied, smiling.

"_Oh jesus, what do I bring to Corona?!" _Anna thought to herself while rambling around finding outfits to bring to the wedding.

"_Ah, yes. this dress will do good for the wedding." _ Anna packed up all of her clothes and also packed up her teddy bear.

Anna goes over to Elsa's room and knocks on her door. "Elsa?" Anna called for her sister. No answer.

Anna knocked on the door again and called for her sister again.

"_Oh no, what if something happened to Elsa?!" _Anna thought and fanatically opening the door. Elsa wasn't in her bedroom. "Elsa!" Anna yelled. "Where are you!?" Anna yelled and yelled for her sister.

"Ahem.. Anna.. I'm right behind you." Elsa said. Anna turns around and finds her sister in a towel. "Oh. I see you've showered." Anna said, looking down. Anna's face was getting red. Elsa's face was getting red as-well.

"I-I I better go." Anna said while looking down walking past Elsa. "Anna! wait!" Elsa yelled, while she was still in the towel.

"Yeah, Elsa?" Anna answered. "Um.. You can hangout in here.. with me. If you want to." Elsa stuttered.

"Uh.. Sure!" Anna squealed, walking into Elsa's room and shutting her bedroom door.

"Just let me get changed. okay?" Elsa said to Anna. "Okay." Anna said. All of sudden, Elsa takes off the towel and there she was, standing naked in front of Anna. Anna looked down, blushing deeply. Her face was getting so red, Elsa noticed when she looked in the mirror while changing. Elsa makes a smirk. Anna looks up slowly to see Elsa giving her a smirk while she was half naked.

"_damn, she has nice boobs. I wish i can grab em. No, no Anna, stop. Keep your temptation under control. You'll get wet if you don't." _Anna thought to herself while watching Elsa change. Elsa was finished changing.

"Did you pack yet?" Elsa asked Anna. "Yeah I did pack. Do you know what dress to wear to Rapunzel's wedding?" Anna asked back.

"I was thinking about this blue dress I just bought." Elsa showed Anna the dress. "Whoa, Elsa. Thats such a beautiful dress!" Anna said with amazement.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled. "So, do you want to go to the north mountain after I finish packing?" Elsa asked Anna.

"I-I I guess so." Anna stuttered. "Okay!" Elsa replied giving Anna a smirk.

"_Oh my. Elsa really does want me huh? I want her too but.. but.. She's moving to fast with this" _Anna thought to herself while sitting on Elsa's bed waiting for Elsa to finish packing.

"Anna? Are you okay? You look troubled." Elsa asked Anna. "I'm fine Elsa. I-I don't think I'm comfortable to move so fast. I.. I want to take things slowly." Anna answered Elsa with a serious look on her face.

"Oh. Okay. I-I understand. We don't have to go to the north mountain if you don't want to." Elsa said looking down, packing her clothes.

"Elsa, please don't get upset." Anna said getting off Elsa's bed and walks out of Elsa's room going into Anna's room.

"_God.. I wish Elsa would just understand! I'm not full-on lesbian! i'm-i'm Bisexual!… I'm going to tell Elsa that I'm bisexual. Not lesbian. You can do this Anna. I'll just wait until she comes into my room to apologize." _Anna was in a battle with herself. She didn't want to hurt Elsa's feelings, but Elsa has to know. Anna was lying down on her bed ontop of her covers, staring at the ceiling, and was in a deep thought.

"_This is so stressful. Just breathe Anna. Take deep breaths and relax. Listen to music!" _Anna got up and went to get her iPod. She plugged in her headphones and put them in her ears. She lied down on her bed and started to drift away with the music, falling asleep.


End file.
